


Once Upon A Child

by StarkPark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Completed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPark/pseuds/StarkPark
Summary: Summary: With their daughter enjoying her happy beginning and their infant son still young, Snowing decide they need a hobby, or at least, a way to help Storybrooke in the ways they used to with their kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. Therefore they decide to help those most unfortunate: the orphaned and lost children at Misthaven Home for Children. But when one child is unlike the others, their hearts and their home go out to him in the hopes they can help.Disclaimer: Based on ABC’s Once Upon A Time and I do not own any of their characters, plots or locations. I am but a loyal fan, loving of the show and simply borrowing the beautiful characters.





	1. Bucket Full of Sunshine

Since the vanquishing of Fiona, the Black Fairy, and starting their happy beginning, Snow and Charming became acutely aware of the fact they had boundless amounts of time to spend teaching, farming and being parents to Emma and Neal. Their family was thriving and they couldn’t be happier. However, they soon began to realise they had so much happiness and love to offer that they wanted it to benefit not only their own family, but other families too.

Since the influx of lost or orphaned children that came from the Land of Untold Stories, Storybrooke’s orphanage: Misthaven Home for Children, was increasingly busier than usual. The fairies did a good job at running it with Mother Superior, the Blue Fairy, managing much of the home, but it wasn’t ideal. The children needed individual homes and families to go to.

Therefore, the pair decided to volunteer their time to help. They started off volunteering a few hours here and there. Smaller things such as Snow leading baking lessons at the home and Charming offering his knowledge and tools to do general handyman work.

The love they shared for the orphanage grew and soon the couple were offering their farm and stables as excursions for the children to help out for a day. It was exciting for the children to experience the different scenery and also the warmth and love they were bathed in by Snow and Charming.

It got to the point where 2 or 3 different children would join them at the farm every Saturday. It was great for the couple as they were able to shower the children in the praise and love that they hadn’t been able to give Emma until she was no longer a child, and Neal was still too young to truly benefit from their teachings. It was like they were back in the Enchanted Forest; helping the citizens of their kingdom, except they were able to play a much more direct part in the happiness.

*****

The day eventually came when they found that one boy was not as keen as any of the other children that had joined them at the farm. He was a young boy with platinum blonde hair which seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. His pale skin and blue eyes stood out against his dull clothes. On this particular day, the Nolans were entertaining him, another boy and a girl.

His name was Joe. Unlike some of the other children, this was his first visit to the farm. Aiden and Ophelia had told Snow and Charming that he never spoke. Not to the other children and not even to the fairies, so no one ever spoke to him or wanted to play with him either. Upon hearing this, it broke their shared heart.

As Charming helped Aiden and Ophelia care for their sheep, he noticed Joe perched on a nearby hay bale. He was always close to the group but never too much. Whilst the two children giggled amongst the sheep, Charming took the opportunity to wander over to the small boy. He was staring intensely at his reflection on the side of a bucket when the man sat beside him. It seemed to scare the poor boy, his shoulders hunching suddenly, so Charming quickly retreated from the seat.

Joe placed the bucket tenderly on the ground before looking in the opposite direction to Charming, his hands in constant war with each other to out-squeeze the other. Remembering the bad first reaction, Charming made sure to pace himself, moving with slower gestures to hopefully make the boy feel more relaxed.

Crouching to his eye level, Charming attempted to converse with him. He hated to see any child in isolation, especially when they came to the farm. He’d had other children that were nervous to meet the animals, anxious over the enthusiasm and safety the couple provided, and many a child who was disappointed when they had to return to the group home. But all in all, he or Snow had succeeded in brightening their attitudes towards their new lives here in Storybrooke. It would be difficult to do this though if the boy didn’t even acknowledge Charming was present.

Even when Emma had isolated herself from them, the couple had still been able to provide a small comfort. Unfortunately, Joe was not like Emma at all. Her life was full of disappointment and betrayal, Charming couldn’t even begin to fathom what this little boy, no more than 10 years old, had been through.

Only when Charming pulled out of his pitying trance did he realise the course of action he should take. Instinctively, he picked up the empty bucket sat by Joe’s feet, then proceeded to wear it as a helmet.

He didn’t know why, but the random impulse seemed to pull a certain paternal string in his heart. He had decided then, at that moment, he would not let this little boy leave the farm until there was even a whisper of a smile on his lips.

While Charming squatted like a plonker, Joe was adamant he would not engage in any sort of interaction with the adult. His presence seemed to make the boy uncomfortable, no matter how hard he tried to help him.

“David?!” There came a cry from nearby as Snow brought Neal over to the group, “What on earth are you doing?” She couldn’t contain her laughter. He looked so silly with the bucket on his head, crouching in front of a boy who, until she wandered over, hadn’t adjusted his gaze.

But just as she fell short of a few steps of her husband, the little boy finally turned his head. Slowly and carefully, he cocked his head at the scene he now gazed upon. The expressionless face now showed a wrinkled nose and eyebrows as the confusion as to what Charming was doing set in.

“Papa.” Came a tiny voice. To which Charming replied with a shake of his rattly headgear.

He lifted the bucket just in time to see the most microscopic of smiles slip on Joe’s face. It worked. It had actually worked!

Charming grinned up at the boy who neither averted his eyes nor squeezed his hands. He’d done it! A break through!

Then it all went dark as his pint-size son adjusted the bucket, which fell with a clunk back onto his father’s head.

“Ow.” Charming whimpered from beneath the metal.

Snow admired her goofy husband. He had not only made an introverted child give a teeny smile, but she even saw the little boy snort the slightest of laughter through his nose. It was ever so small and she would have missed it had she not been looking directly at him just as it happened. 

“Why have you got a bucket on your head Mr David?” Came a giggle within the sheep pen. As soon as Aiden and Ophelia ventured over to the hay bale, Joe returned to his solemn expression. He also avoided staring at the bucket.

It was at this point Snow and Charming had one of their telepathic conversations, after he’d taken the bucket off of his head of course. Through a course of raised eyebrows, smiles, and various nods, the plan was struck. The only way the couple were to truly coax this troubled young boy out of his shell, was if he were to be their only priority.

Aiden and Ophelia were lovely children and they seemed to have adjusted well to living in Storybrooke, all they needed now were permanent families, like many of the other children at Misthaven.

The rest of the day was spent with the children playing with Wilby, collecting the eggs from the hens that they’d forgotten to do during the morning, and baking cakes with Snow.

It was heart warming to notice the difference in their dog’s behaviour as he played with each child. With Aiden, the dog enjoyed rougher games where he could truly grit his teeth into a toy and battle the boy playfully for it. Aiden managed to win a few times but experience won out with Wilby scoring a win of 5:2. Ophelia enjoyed fetch with the dog, specifically with the frisbee as the canine loved to leap up and catch it in his teeth. When it came to Joe however, there was less play, and more snuggles. Wilby was the only Nolan who’d managed to get close to the boy, so close that he was able to rest his head on his lap. It brought a few tears to Snow’s eyes when she looked out of the kitchen window to discover the dog resting his head as the boy cautiously stroked his fur.

*****

After the cupcakes had promptly been eaten, Charming dropped the children off at Misthaven. He and Snow had been able to further their telepathic conversation, with actual words, where they discussed their plan through.

Before he left the children’s home, Charming spoke to Blue about the couple’s thoughts behind Joe staying at their farm for an entire weekend. Normally, they wouldn’t have considered the prospect of a single Misthaven child occupying their weekend, but this was special. Joe needed to feel the love they could provide, even if it wasn’t for as long as he needed, he needed to know Storybrooke was a safe place to live. Well, it was a safe place to live now, since the ceasing of the final battle.

*****

Even with all the resources they had, the most anyone could ascertain about the boy was a rough estimate as to his age. No one would come forward as the guardian for him, which is why he resided in Misthaven, and the zero communication only hindered attempts to help him.

Blue revealed that Joe wasn’t even his real name, it was short for ‘John Doe’ and once again, Charming and Snow’s hearts became heavy with sorrow. Who was this little boy? Why was he all alone? Why wouldn’t he talk to anyone? And how didn’t they know about him until now?

It had been a fair while since Mr Hyde had led everyone to the town and in that time, it seemed that Joe had struggled at every obstacle. All children attended school, as per the law in the Land With No Magic, whether they lived in Storybrooke or not. Snow, having returned as a teacher, found Joe’s work to be barely legible, only adding to the heartache she felt towards the boy.

One day, she was grading papers and Joe’s came across her pile. The only recognition that it was his work was due to the various symbols and letters scribbled over the page. Snow compared it to his previous work, which other teachers had marked, and decided it was time to call for some assistance. So, she enlisted the help of Belle with her ever-expanding knowledge.

Belle looked through her various literature, scripture and anything else she could find in the library. She even compared it to texts amongst Rumple’s private collections. Nowhere could she find a similarity between the boy’s notes and her books. Henry even took the opportunity to help his grandmother - Belle, which she insisted he remember - with research and reminded her of the Sorcerer’s library. It contained a great many more texts, including the blank versions of Henry’s storybook and the copious amounts of untold stories too.


	2. Bless Ma Soul, Snowing's on a Roll

Meanwhile, Snow and Charming made the necessary preparations for the upcoming weekend. When it finally arrived, they were all set with fresh ingredients for baking, clean bedsheets in the spare bedrooms and a few extra bits and bobs.

“Hey buddy.” David said as Joe and Blue met him on the front steps to the orphanage. “Thanks for doing this Blue.”

“It’s you and Snow who should be thanked, as we keep telling you: you’re doing wonderfully with all the children. We really appreciate it.” She replied.

He nodded back before tilting his head towards the little boy, “Ready to go?”

No response, as expected.

“You got everything you need?” David asked anyway. Disregarding the question, Joe looked to the ground for comfort.

“Everything’s packed.” Informed Blue, handing over a rucksack.

The journey would have been too quiet had it not been for the cassette filling the car with the soft tunes of The Beatles. While Joe stared nonchalantly through the passenger window, David tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in tune to Here Comes The Sun.

*****

“I thought that after lunch we could do some baking, but we need to get some eggs first.” Snow suggested to the boy after his bag was settled in the spare bedroom.

“That sounds great! Why don’t me and the boys go gather them?” Charming said, joining them by the bedroom door with Neal in arms.

“While I make the sandwiches.” Snow agreed.

And so a plan was hatched.

Once the eggs were collected and a variety of sandwiches eaten - because love knows if Snow doesn’t know what a child will eat, she will provide everything - it was onto her favourite activity: baking. No matter how many times she held a baking session, she’d found that the children always wanted to get involved. Apparently, the way to a child’s heart was through their stomach.

Snow wrapped her favourite apron around herself. It wasn’t her favourite because of the cute mother hen design; it was her favourite because it was a Mother’s Day gift from Emma. Having copious experience with previous children, Snow knew full well that baking without aprons was not an option. She tied Charming’s Father’s Day apron, another gift from Emma, around Joe. He squirmed for a second before realising the apron would not harm him.

While the pair greased baking trays, weighed ingredients and snuck a few chocolate chips from the bag, David tended to the farm animals before retiring in the living room to play with Neal. He’d thought about joining in with the baking but some instinct told him otherwise, though he could still hear and see them through the open doorway joining the kitchen to the living room. Even from the other room, David noticed a certain warmth in the moment. The sun shone through the open windows and engulfed the boy in a soft yellow hue, as if he was glowing.

Snow noticed too. They had just poured the chocolate chips into the mixture when Joe gave a smile. He was relaxed and Snow couldn’t help smiling at how happy he was. However, the moment was lost as soon as it had arrived and the small boy winced as if he was afraid to share his happiness with the couple.

Once the cupcakes were slid into the oven and the pair had washed their hands, they settled in the living room where Neal fumbled on a blanket on the floor with a stuffed animal. Charming lay on his side, his head propped up by his arm, watching his little prince. Snow nestled on an armchair with her cup of tea in hand, grinning at the wholesome sight. Joe stood awkwardly in the doorway, as if he didn’t want to intrude.

“Hey,” David greeted, “Why don’t you come take a seat, huh?”

The blank reply warranted a hand gesture from him to sit down before the boy actually moved.

“How about we play a game?” David suggested, nodding towards the games console beneath the television.

“That sounds great, why don’t you set it up while I put Neal down for his nap?” Snow agreed.

He began fumbling about with wires before exiting the room. After a few moments, a creaking noise came from the kitchen then Wilby plodded into the living room and pounced upon the child.

“Hey Snow,” David called from the bottom of the stairs, “Could you, maybe, bring Shoots and Ladders down with you? It’s on the shelf in Emma’s room.”

“I thought you were-” She started, until she realised that the old school game was much easier to set up than a Playstation… or an Xbox… or, well, whatever it was that Henry liked to play.

Her husband replied with sorrowful eyes; he wasn’t accustomed to defeat but it appeared as though modern technology had won this time.

That’s when the couple heard a distinct noise from the living room. They shuffled their way to peek around the doorframe, setting eyes upon a heartwarming scene. Joe battled against Wilby as the dog continued to pounce on the boy with a mission to smother him in puppy kisses. The raging war resulted in the most innocent of giggling.

The couple could have sworn the boy was sparkling with happiness but it soon faded as they entered the room.

“Here,” Charming pointed to the board game, “Fancy a go?”

They moved the coffee table and set the board on top, Charming opting for the red counter, Snow the blue and Joe the yellow. It was a simple game to teach a mute child, the couple simply hoped he knew how to count.

If he didn’t at the beginning, Joe surely understood as the game went on. It wasn’t until half way through that there came a bizarre smell in the air. Neal was still asleep upstairs -a quick check on the baby monitor confirmed that- so he wasn’t around to provide… a pong.

“What is that?” David asked, sniffing the air again and heavily furrowing his brow.

That’s when Snow’s mouth dropped, “Oh no!” She shot up from the room and dashed to the oven.

The kitchen welcomed a cloud of black smoke as she opened the oven and to her horror: she had forgotten all about the baking cupcakes!

“Oh no! Oh no!” She repeated, swatting the smoke with the oven gloves unsuccessfully, no matter how much she tried.

“Hey, why don’t… uh,” Charming wracked his brains for ideas. “Oh! Why don’t we watch a movie?”

He wasn’t sure if Joe would even understand what a movie was, but it was better than nothing and it gave them time to sort out the wreck in the kitchen. He gave the child the pick of the films, quite a few now they had a growing toddler in the family, though all the options consisted of Disney animations.

An hour later, the kitchen was clear of smoke and burnt cupcakes. Snow had even whipped up some replacements with added buttercream icing and Magic Star chocolates on top. When she delivered one to Joe, who was parked way too close to the television screen, she was pleased to see him enjoying Hercules battle through one of his daring quests.

David perched on the sofa with a half conscious Neal, attempting to stir him awake, but their baby prince was stubborn (like his mother the rest of the family). Wilby lay at David’s feet, relaxing whilst his master struggled with the infant.

As A Star Is Born sang, initiating the credits, Neal had fully awoken with boundless energy and it was time to give him some fresh air. Snow watched her baby trifle through piles of leaves while Charming showed Joe just how intelligent Wilby was with a game of Hide and Seek. He threw a ball for the dog to fetch whilst pulling another toy out of the basket on the back porch.

“Wanna see what Wilby can do?” He asked Joe with a grin. Spreading his hands over the new toy, a dalmatian-print bone courtesy of their grandson, David proceeded to hide it behind a nearby plant pot.

When the dog sprinted back ready for more fun, David instructed the dog to drop the ball then offered his hands for the dog to sniff.

“Find it.” He said.

Wilby fell calm before his nose began twitching. He followed the scent and in no time, he was bounding back with the bone gripped between his teeth. Joe was flabbergasted. He had no idea an animal could be taught to play such a game. He fetched a new toy from the basket, a blushing cartoon carrot, then sprinted round the house to leave the carrot teetering in the mailbox. Coming full circle, the dog sat impatiently waiting to sniff Joe’s hands and find his prize.

Charming didn’t even have to utter the words,“Find it,” before Wilby darted off in pursuit of his carrot. Whilst the pup was occupied, the man sought out another hiding place for the toy bone.

The game carried on for a few more turns before the trio began a simple game of frisbee instead. David held Neal and helped him to catch the frisbee while Wilby leapt about the people, playfully trying to catch it himself.

After a little while, the adults had to take a break, opting for a rest on the porch steps whilst watching over their boys. They were engaged in a bout of fetch; Joe chucked the ball whilst Wilby bolted across the yard trailing after it. Neal, bless him, found more enjoyment in mirroring Wilby’s part of the game rather than Joe’s. It was as they perched on the steps, Snow realised how chilly it had begun to feel. That’s when the drops started to fall.

Snow hurried inside to gather towels whilst Charming ran to save the tiny prince from an impromptu shower. Through whistling, he got Wilby’s attention. The dog scurried towards the home along with his master as Joe, noticing Wilby’s change in direction, followed suit. The rain hammered down upon them before they were able to reach the porch. Despite the drab weather, the two boys giggled at the adults’ reaction; it was only a bit of rain after all.

Snow opened the back door to three soaked humans and a soggy pup. Wilby sprayed them all with water as he shrugged it off his coat, before settling down in his outdoor basket. Chuckling, Joe endured his second unwanted shower of the day. As his clothes darkened with dampness, his blonde hair only seemed to get brighter.

David tended to Neal, giving time for Snow to drape a towel around Joe’s shoulders. She wasn’t sure if his jerk reaction was due to shivering from the cold, or a worried flinch from her touch, but it wiped away his smile and Snow felt as if she’d tarnished everything.

“Why don’t we go upstairs to dry off properly?” David suggested, flicking water droplets from his hair as he ran his hand back and forth.

“I could make us some nice hot soup.” His wife offered.

“Sounds great,” he replied.

*****

“Brrrrrrrrrrr.” Charming growled as he dried his son before dressing him.

“Grr.” Neal imitated.

Joe stood at the end of the changing table with Neal glancing up at him once or twice. For the orphan, he was stood incredibly close and Charming was hoping this was a break through.

Wrapping a fluffy blanket around the infant Charming said, “Mmm, you’re like a little burrito. I could just eat you up.” He then pretended to chomp on Neal’s nose, making the baby giggle. Unbeknownst to the adult, this alarmed Joe.

“Why don’t you get changed into your spare clothes?” He asked the boy, pointing to the bedroom. He didn’t need to ask twice: Joe left the nursery and headed as far away from David as he could get. He didn’t go into the bedroom though, he crept down the stairs and snuck out the front door, racing for the cover of the woods surrounding the farm.


	3. Run Boy Run, into the Woods Kid

“Grandma! Grandpa! We think we found it!” Henry called as he bounded excitedly into the house.

“You did? Well done!” Charming gleamed, coming down the staircase with the breakfast burrito baby.

“So?” Snow asked anxiously, ditching the soup heating on the hob.

“Well…” He began, retrieving a book from his backpack, “It’s not exact, I mean: nowhere in the book mentions a boy, or even a child-”

“Then, how do you know this is his story?” Charming interrupted.

“Well, it’s a long shot but, we noticed that a bit of the language in this is the same he writes in.”

“The hardest part was narrowing down what language, if it even was a language, he was writing in. But there are a few similar words and phrases in this story as in his work that you gave me.” Belle explained.

“And?” Snow coaxed.

The researchers paused for a beat to catch their breaths before sharing.

“He’s writing in Ancient Greek.” They answered in unison.

The news baffled the couple for a moment. Ancient Greek? Who writes in Ancient Greek anymore?

“Ancient Greek?” Charming repeated, thoroughly confused.

“Ancient Greek.” Henry nodded.

“You’re sure?” Snow asked.

“Yeah.” Henry replied, rolling his eyes slightly at the inquisition as if they hadn’t just spent the past week in a library scouring pages and pages of literature.

“Okay, okay,” Snow wondered aloud as she paced up and down the hall, “So if you think this is his story, how do we prove it?”

Henry bit his lip whilst he racked his brains, Charming bounced Neal in his arms and Snow continued her pacing.

“Um, why don’t we just show him the book?” Belle proposed.

Henry nodded, “That could work.”

“Alright then, where’s Joe?”

*****

He was running. The dense canopy of trees shielded the moon and starlight from Joe’s sight. He had no idea where he was headed, he only hoped it was in the opposite direction to the farmhouse. Should he go back to the group home? He wasn’t sure where he should go, only away from here.

It was too dark to see, but Joe could feel the warping roots and vines beneath his feet as he ran. Twigs snapped as his weight fell upon them and bushes were pushed aside as he brushed past. His sweater snagged on an outlying branch which tore the fabric. There were copious slopes, mounds and ditches for Joe to overcome, but he did his best.

The rain continued to pour. Joe’s fringe clung to his forehead, constantly dripping water down his face whilst he ran. Amongst the darkness, his vision was now blurred by the droplets slipping from his head, only diminishing his ability to see. That is why he soon plummeted to the ground as his foot tripped over a rotting log. The pine needles and moss helped, somewhat, to lessen the pain Joe felt as he tumbled down the slight incline, all the while the sodden ground sunk into his clothes and added to the bleak feeling coursing through his body.

When he finally came to a halt at the bottom of the hill, his entire front was drenched in a thick coating of mud; his blonde hair smeared in a heavy paste of earth and rain water. His hands too were covered in mud but Joe didn’t care, he focused on one thing: getting away from the farmhouse.

*****

“He’s not in his room.” David told the group as he joined them in the living room.

“What?” Snow gasped, “Where else could he be?”

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to check everywhere, maybe he went to the barn, maybe he’s just snuggled up with Wilby.”

“You don’t think-” She said, her breath slowing as she came to a realisation, “You don’t think he would’ve ran away, do you?”

“No.” David said, a hint of doubt in his voice.

“I’m calling Emma.” She replied, apparently not hearing her husband’s response.

David kneeled in front of the sofa where she sat, took his wife’s hand in his, then gently rubbing it assured her, “We’ll have a look for him first, then we can start thinking about that.” He kissed her on the cheek before grabbing a coat.

Henry searched the entirety of the first floor, Belle the ground floor and David, with the help of Wilby, outdoors.

“Anything?” Snow asked Henry and Belle as they reconvened in the living room.

“Nothing.” Belle answered.

“Sorry Grandma.” Henry replied with a shake of his head. “I’ll go help Grandpa.”

Snow drew a heavy breath, shuffling Neal on her lap.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Belle assured her, however empty the statement was.

“It’s just,” Snow said, her voice quavering, “He’s our responsibility. If he got hurt… I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

Belle didn’t know Joe very well, in fact she hadn’t even met him, yet there was something about studying his work that made her feel a certain closeness. Gathering all information she could remember about him, she attempted to comfort the worrying mother.

“You said this child was quiet. Well, I’ve found it’s the quiet ones in life that will surprise you the most. You have to believe that there’s strength in the most unexpected places. He’ll be alright, you’ll see.”

*****

Amongst the relentless rain lashing the ground and the wind rushing through the woodland, Joe was still a quiet part of the nature. Though his breathing was heavy with exhaustion, his thudding steps were softened by the drenched pine needles scattering the woodland floor.

But alas, the darkness once again tripped him up, literally. Joe’s boot collided with a rock before he collided with the dirt. Unlike his earlier stumble, he landed on flat ground atop some rather comfortable ferns.

Splayed out on his front, Joe rolled to his side to take a look around. It was still black with his surroundings barely visible, but he noticed a glistening light growing bigger and bigger, as if it were approaching him. It shone incredibly brightly, swaying as it navigated its way through the foliage. It was a pure white spark shining before it transformed into a glowering woman. Her flawlessly flowing robes and silver slippers touched neither forest floor nor soaked plants. She was completely dry.

Her skin was pearl white and her hair, a brilliant raven black, cascaded down upon her shoulders and beyond. A gold tiara with an elaborate flower design sparkled upon her head, nestled between luscious woven locks. She held a lyre (a small harp type instrument) which also shimmered.

A hopeful smile came to pass Joe’s lips as the woman halted before him. Looking down upon the poor boy, she proclaimed: “You need not be afraid little one. The witches of old reside in this realm no more. Run no longer. This land provides safety young one. Vega leaves behind a strong boy; she was eternally proud. Find truth in the words Lyra shares, for she has journeyed far to provide solace in this encounter.”

She paused to let the message sink in, then calmly began backing away, her light fading. Before she disappeared, she uttered the words, “Your kin watch over you, Ellion.”

The mention of his name was comforting and Lyra’s message was understood. Yet not once, did her lips move.


	4. Saviour's Day

The boy lay still, his mud-soaked clothes were slowly growing stiff. Eventually, he lifted himself off the ground and began moving once more. That’s when he saw a bright light. Could it be her again? The shimmering lady of hope? There was only one way to find out.

Ellion hurried towards the moving light, feeling more and more anxious to intercept it’s path. Luckily for him, Emma was able to pull the brakes before she completely ran him down. He’d dashed out from the tree line like nobody’s business and practically begged to be hit by her car, in Emma’s opinion that is.

He stood in the middle of the road, panting and soaked from head to toe. Emma was absolutely bewildered.

“What is wrong with this road?” Emma demanded as she pulled herself from the cosy vehicle into the pouring rain.

“What the hell kid? You don’t just stop in the middle of the road!” She roared, half in anger and half in disbelief. “What are you doing out here? Where are your parents?” After the blank face she received in reply to her questions, she decided to by-pass the rest she would usually ask and instead gestured for the boy to shelter in her car.

Although hesitant, Ellion ducked into the passenger seat. Emma knew it was a waste of time to clean the car the other day. Considering it was at the behest of Killian, she made a mental note to suggest he do any and all cleaning from then on.

*****

Hiding under her hood, Emma felt relieved when they finally entered the station.

“Take a seat kid.” She told him, unzipping her jacket. She turned around to notice he hadn’t moved, so repeated the instruction with a flick of her hand towards the chair. Only then did he take a seat.

Rain continued to pour down outside, the gusting wind driving it to drum against the windows. Emma flopped down at her desk for a few seconds of rest before the phone rang.

*****

“JOE!” Charming yelled in attempt to locate the boy. “Why did I think that would work?” He asked himself in anger, “He doesn’t talk!”

“Grandpa, I think we should go back. He’s clearly not out here.” Henry said.

“We can’t just give up!” He scolded, the anguish in his voice apparent enough for Henry to understand his grandfather’s outburst.

Calmly, Henry stressed, “We’re not giving up. We’re just going back to think of other options.”

“But-” Charming argued, unsuccessfully.

“We’re going back.” Henry commanded, not faltering over his words as he stared firmly at the fretting adult.

*****

“Papa!” Neal cried, pointing to his father entering the house, Henry close behind. The pair looked as if they’d just swam through the ocean looking for Ellion.

“Anything?” Snow pleaded, eyebrows raised in hope. But their face’s said it all: nothing.

“That’s it,” she announced, passing the toddler to Belle, “I’m calling Emma!”

She dialled the sheriff’s station number in a composed manner, before anxiety grasped her tightly and she spilled out everything.

“Emma! Emma we need your help! It’s Joe. He ran away, we can’t find him anywhere and it’s dark out and he’s young. I don’t know why, he just took off, he’s been missing for maybe half an hour and oh, Emma we need to find him…”

While Belle occupied Neal, Charming leant against the kitchen table, his hand rubbing his chin as he stared at Snow.

Standing in the doorway, Henry interjected, “You might want to slow down Grandma.”

But the curtain of worry bound Snow so his advise went unheard.

“…he’s really quiet, he might have gone back to Misthaven-” She rambled on.

Even from his position in the doorway, Henry caught the sound of his mother suddenly hollering down the speaker, “Mom!”

She paused for a beat before the conversation continued, Snow’s pace considerably slowed down, “Yeah?” She whimpered. Emma hadn’t meant to be so forceful but it was the ugly reality in order to reach her mother’s rational mind.

“Oh well, um, he has, um, white blonde hair, uh, and, uh, really pale skin-” Snow stammered. Her panic had subsided, leaving behind a mind engulfed in anguish, only clouding the details she desperately tried to recollect.

“Um…” Snow creased her brow, “His pants were green.”

“Really?” She squealed, “Are you sure?” The change in tone signalled a wave of smiles. Charming dashed over to the phone, quickly relinquishing his anxious chin rubbing, closely listening to any word his ears could find. Henry let out a relieved sigh then slanted himself against the doorframe.

“Emma!” Snow exclaimed, astonished. Clearly, Emma had thrown in a poorly timed joke that had made her mother fuss.

“Alright, alright” She said forgivingly, “We’ll be there soon. I love you, thank you.”

“She has him?” Charming quizzed.

Snow wrapped her husband in a lung-constricting hug, their sighs washing away all the nightmare situations they’d concocted in Ellion’s absence.

“Right!” She beamed, pulling out of the hug, “We need his spare clothes then let’s go!”

*****

“Sheri-” Was all Emma was able to mumble before she was cut off.

“Oh, hey Mom. Mom slow down. Mom. Mom.” It appeared that Snow was in quite the worrisome state and Emma’s attempts to converse were futile. She would have to resort to a harsher course of action.

“Mom!” Emma bellowed down the phone. Well, that certainly knocked the panic out of her mother, now to replace it with reassurance.

Emma kicked herself as her mother’s whispered reply trickled through the speaker, the worry was boring itself deep inside Snow’s voice and it wouldn’t take long for tears to break out if Emma didn’t do something quickly.

She decided to go with the simplest question first: “What does he look like?”

“Uh huh, keep going, okay, yep.” Emma muttered in response as she wrote the details in her notebook.

She gazed at the boy sitting a few feet away from her before asking, “Wearing a grubby used-to-be-navy sweater and brown cargo pants?”

“Not anymore.” Emma replied, apparently the cargo pants original colour was not brown. “I think you should come to the station, pretty sure this is your guy.”

She held the phone away from her ear as an uproar of squealing ensued before answering her mother’s question. “Yes I’m sure. But if he’s not yours, maybe this one will do instead?”

She scoffed at her own joke before realising how badly timed it was. “Mom, I’m joking!” She insisted, “Calm down, then come to the station.”

“No problem, it’s literally my job. I love you too. See you in a bit.” Emma listed, unsure if her mother was truly listening to her replies or not.

She hung up the phone then stared at the little boy sitting on the chair in the corner of her office. He was admiring the leather jacket hanging on the coat stand.

“Well I don’t know about you,” Emma said standing up, “But I think this weather calls for hot cocoa.”

Nothing. No response. Emma had a hard time believing this little boy didn’t want any warm chocolatey goodness.

“I’m Emma by the way.” She said, suddenly remembering she hadn’t mentioned this key information before now. “You got a name?” She asked.

Apparently not. The boy didn’t even look at her. Well, she thought, I still want hot cocoa. Reaching for her thermos, she instead knocked it clean off the desk.

“Ah crap.” She groaned as the metal flask met the floor with an ear-splitting clang.

“Sorry.” Emma apologised to Ellion. But he hadn’t flinched, nor had he turned his head to wonder what had made such a horrendous noise.

Noticing this as she picked up the flask, she decided this time it would drop on purpose. Not her best idea ever, but certainly not her worst. The ringing faded just as her parents fumbled into the station.

“Hey guys.” She smiled walking to the door of her office. Ellion dashed to hide behind Emma, her fair hair comforting him.

“Emma!” They spoke in unison before squeezing her in a hug sandwich, with her as the filling.

“Hey, there he is.” Charming said, poking his head past his daughter to check Ellion was okay. The poor boy clenched to the back of Emma’s shirt.

“Woah.” She blurted out, “Wait, you’re afraid of my parents?” She asked in disbelief.

“It’s not like they’re gonna eat you kid.” She mocked lightly, unbeknownst to her that that is exactly what terrified him. “Maybe… you should just give him some room for now?”

The pair took a step back, sighing with defeat over their failed plan of a healing weekend.

“Before he came to stay, did Blue mention anything about medical records, any tests or anything of that sort?” Emma inquired.

Her parents stared blankly at her odd question.

“Uh, no. A quick health check but nothing too much. Why?” David told her.

“Just a hunch.” She replied vaguely before informing them she and Joe would meet them at the hospital.

“Wait, there’s something you need to know.” Her mother urged, “We think he’s Ancient Greek. Well, Henry and Belle do but they showed us his story and-”

“Ancient Greek?” Emma interrupted.

“Yes.”

“Wow. No wonder this kid stays quiet.”


	5. Eat Your Heart Out

“Well?” Emma quizzed Dr Whale.

“You were right.” He confirmed, “Kind of.”

“Kind of?” Snow repeated, “Is he deaf or not?”

“Partially.”

“That certainly explains a lot.” David stated. It certainly did. Aside from being Ancient Greek, the poor boy struggled to even hear. No wonder he didn’t communicate with anyone.

“Is there anything we can do for him?” Snow asked Whale.

“Well, judging from the degree of damage-”

“Damage?” David repeated.

“Yes, it looks as though there’s been some physical trauma to the skull around, particularly his right ear but there’s also trauma to the left one.”

“Could someone have done this to him?” David asked, his mind spilling with various scenarios of what Ellion could have gone through before he arrived in Storybrooke.

“It’s possible. It’s also possible he was involved in a crash of some sort.”

“So,” Snow said, trying to steer the conversation away from this tangent, “Is there something we can do?”

“Right, yes, but how successful it will be, we won’t know until we try. We can implant hearing aids to try relieve some of the pressure on the inner ear and allow for some, if any, sound waves to perforate the barrier the damage has created. It’s more likely to work for the left ear as there is less trauma, but of course-”

“We won’t know until we try.” Emma finished.

The adults exited Dr Whale’s office with more of an understanding about the boy, but there were still so many mysteries to be solved.

“Hi Love.” Killian said. He sat in the waiting room with Ellion asleep across the chairs beside him. At the behest of his wife, he’d joined them at the hospital - without his hook, who knows what the child would have insinuated from that - to keep an eye on the boy whilst Emma, and her two thoroughly confused parents, tracked down some answers.

“Tad late for a bit of reading isn’t it?” Killian observed, nodding at the storybook Snow had been holding since they left home.

“What? Oh! This, yes! Henry thinks he found what story Joe is from!” Snow explained.

“Really?” Emma said, “And you only thought to tell us now?”

“I’m sorry, our minds were on finding him and then you found out why he didn’t talk and-”

“It’s okay, I get it.” Emma intervened, “So? Can we take a look?”

“Page 70.” Charming noted as his wife flicked through the pages of Once Upon A Time Volume VII.

“Here it is,” Snow declared. The trio occupied the three chairs adjacent to Killian.

“The story of Tristan and Yvaine.” Snow read aloud.

“I recognise those names!” Emma cried.

“Dammit, I forgot where they’re from.” She huffed.

“It’s okay, maybe it’ll come to you while I keep reading.” Snow suggested. “Tristan, in comparison to everyone else in this story, was rather normal. That is, until he journeyed through the wall into the kingdom of Stormhold-”

“Oh!” Emma cried, her hands frantically flapping about. “I know this story! I remember! It’s Stardust!”

She grinned until she noticed the bewildered expressions of her family. “You haven’t watched Stardust?”

“Cursed.” Snow justified.

“Pirate.” Killian added.

“Ugh.” She grumbled, “You guys have missed so much.”

“So, what happens in Stardust? Anything about a little boy?” Snow asked hopefully.

“No, not that I remember.”

“Why don’t you briefly tell us the story and maybe we’ll have a better understanding?” Charming suggested.

“Well, this guy Tristan goes to Stormhold to find his mom with this magic candle but he starts thinking of his girlfriend instead, well, she’s not really his girlfriend. She’s a pretty horrible person actually, manipulative, materialistic-”

“Love,” Killian paused her, “Is this maiden truly pertinent to the story?”

“Uh, no. Sorry.” Emma blushed with embarrassment. “Okay so, he starts thinking of this fallen star him and his girlfriend saw and how she would marry him if he brought her the star. But it turns out that the star is actually a person, a woman, called Yvaine.”

“How can a person be a star?” Snow asked.

“I… I don’t know, magic I suppose? How can a daughter be the same age as her parents with her century-year old husband? Magic.” Only when Emma said it out loud did it dawn on her that her bizarre explanation was in fact her current situation, and it was all thanks to magic.

“Okay, but does she look normal? Or is she, you know, shiny?” Charming pressed, still confused by the Stardust world.

“Um, I guess she’s pretty normal looking. Pale skin, white blonde hair… oh and she’s a star so she shines when she’s happy.”

Snow and Charming looked at each other, clearly questioning the same thing.

“You don’t think?” He asked his wife, staring into her eyes for certainty.

“He might be.” Snow admitted.

“Wait…” Emma knew when her parents had twigged something, it was only a matter of time before she too worked out their revelation.

“Seriously? You think Joe is a star?”

“For all we know, he could be.” Snow whispered, as if unsure whether to fully commit to the possibility.

“Why not finish the tale love?” Killian offered, hoping the story would provide some more concrete answers.

“Okay. So Tristan and Yvaine meet but there’s people looking for her. There’s this witch, I don’t remember her name but she’s played by Michelle Pfeiffer, and she wants to cut out Yvaine’s heart and eat it so she can stay young.”

“That’s horrible!” Snow gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth. “Do you think that’s why he ran away?”

“What? No!” Emma rushed, cursing herself for sending her mother into panic, yet again. “Mom, that’s just the movie! I could be wrong. I probably am- I, uh…” She trailed off, looking to her father desperately in the hopes he could instrument a reasonable and calm plan.

“Snow, Honey, why don’t we read the rest of the book? Maybe that will shed more light. Movies are just fantasy, this book is what really happened.” Oh thank you so much! Emma’s eyes screamed.

“Alright.” Snow agreed, her head nodding less and less ferociously as the seconds passed.

Ellion, on the other hand, had been calm and peaceful all while he slept. His pirate guardian subconsciously patting the boy’s back softly as he dreamt.

*****

Lights danced amongst the darkness, their ambient shine getting lost as it travelled through the vacuums of space. Whirlpools of luminous serenity collided angelically with indistinct patches of obscurity; concealing the deepest secrets of this galaxy and the next. It was as if someone had taken the sky as their canvas, spilling over an array of blues, reds and golds into a mist of ivory and shadows. Flickering silver sparks captivated those who stared up at the night’s sky, especially those that waltzed alluringly across it, becoming the pinnacles of their dreams and desires.

Ellion looked out at the myriad of pulsating lights, the humming of ancient songs, where beings fantasised over joining the stars, drifted softly through the atmosphere. Amongst the hushed lullabies, sung to aid those falling asleep beneath the night sky, was the whispering of others directly to Ellion.

“Tell them!” Urged the wise Altair.

“You are safe.” Came the echo from one winking from afar amidst an ominous blackness.

“He could use the book!” Flashed another, providing Ellion with the crucial counsel he needed.

Just then, a peculiar sound arose, forcing Ellion - however unbearable it was - to leave his homeland. He slipped from the blinkering suns and swirling darkness back into the embodiment of the young boy.

*****

A piercing alarm sounded in the hospital, making Snow and Charming stand up instinctively, ready to be called upon for aid.

“Mom, Dad, it’s okay, the doctors have got this.” Emma reminded them, her hand pulling at the storybook Snow was still holding (the only thing she could reach from her laid back position in her chair). However, instead of sitting down Snow let the book leave her grasp and it dropped with a thud to the floor as Emma just failed to catch it.

“Do you think they need some help?” Snow asked her husband, both lost in a trance as they worried over the bustling nurses and doctors. While Emma pulled herself from her chair to wave unsuccessfully in front of her parents, Killian recovered the neglected storybook, flicking through to the star-eating witch story.

“Maybe we should just see-” Charming insisted, him and Snow creeping over to the reception desk with the intent on “helping”. It was at this point the alarm was switched off and the snoozing child began awaking from his slumber.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Emma noted, her observation pulling her parents from their urge to involve themselves in the hospital’s emergencies.

Ellion rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. His gaze landed on the book Killian was holding, now showing the last pages of the story with a rather artistic drawing spreading across an entire page.

A lonely, winding path led the eye from the corner of the page into the fantastical world of Stormhold and onto the foot of a mountain. Engulfed in buildings; the top of the mountain was home to the monarchy with their impressive construction, resembling, somewhat, an ancient Greek colosseum. A magnificent tower, built into the rim, soared above the rest of the buildings, it’s structure ablaze with golden lights as it depicted a celebration of sorts. A brightness paralleled only to that of the glistening stars above.

As soon as the little boy noticed the picture, he tapped his index finger upon the golden shapes replicating the stars, smiling at Killian as he did so, before pointing at Emma, then back to the stars in the picture.

The surrounding adults were held in amazement by the sudden change Ellion displayed. Not only was he engaging with them, trying to send a message, but he was glowing. Or as they would have described it: shining.

The little boy, apparently unaware of his highlighted body, continued his actions; tapping the book, pointing at Emma, then tapping the book again.

“Yeah, nice.” She murmured eventually, her sarcasm lost on the deaf boy. She looked to her parents for help, hoping they would at least have an inkling at what he was trying to say. Alas, they were equally as puzzled.

From out of nowhere, Killian marvelled: “Awe, he thinks you’re a star Love.” His tone was tender, as if he already knew this to be true.

“Why?” Emma choked, her nose wrinkling at her husband’s analysis.

Then Charming piped up, slightly aghast at the remark, “Because you are a star! And don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise!” Whoa, protective dad mode activated, Emma thought. A hint of a smile on her face let slip she secretly loved the overprotection.

The thought of denial crossed her mind, but Emma couldn’t bring herself to shut down the little boy shining in front of her. Instead, she smiled and pointed at him, knowing full well what his answer would be by now, “Are you?”

A relieved grin spread across his face. To think, before tonight he’d been so cautious the entire time he’d lived in Storybrooke, just in case someone discovered he was a star. The adults weren’t completely sure of why his nap had warranted such a reverse in behaviour, but they were thankful it had. They could finally begin to understand his anxious glances and mute responses, but more importantly, help him to overcome the obstacles he had faced alone.

A tear escaped Snow’s eye as the boy not only smiled, but nodded in response to Emma’s question.

“So,” Dr Whale said, coming round the corner with a clipboard, “There’s been a cancellation so I can fit the hearing aids tomorrow morning at 10:20. How does that sound?” He paused in horror, realising the poor choice in words before swiftly shrugging off the guilt.

“Tomorrow sounds great.” Snow replied, apparently not cottoning on to the pun.

When it came time to leave, Emma and Killian parted ways with the three, leaving Ellion quietly upset. He clutched the storybook while Snow crouched to his level, “It’s okay, we’ll see them soon enough.”

The pair were not the type to force something, so Charming gestured towards Ellion, walked his fingers in his direction then paused to himself and Snow, asking, “Do you, want to come home, with us?”

There was a pause while Ellion considered what they were asking, Charming and Snow meanwhile, were silently hopeful. The message was understood, and after a moment longer, he eventually took Charming’s hand.


	6. Hear, Far, Wherever You Are

Ellion woke in a different place to where he remembered falling asleep. After rubbing the sleep away, he left the bedroom in search of the sweet, yet unfamiliar, smell wafting from downstairs. Tentatively, he stepped into the kitchen. David was hovering over the stove; mixing, cooking, mixing, and cooking again. The dozen stacks of pancakes behind him evident of his morning productivity. Not only were there multitudes of the breakfast food, there was also a ton of variations; blueberry, chocolate chip, lemon, sugared, plain, the list continued.

“Good morning!” Snow greeted, entering the kitchen from the living room with a drooling toddler at her hip. She placed Neal in his highchair then gestured for Ellion to take a seat at the table. A quizzical expression took hold of her face as she noticed the hoard of pancakes.

“Um, Honey,” She said, “We’ve discussed this before, we’re not Romanian powerlifters.”

Unblinking, David replied, “I didn’t know if there’d be enough.”

“David, there’s enough to feed the whole of Storybrooke. Sit down and eat some.”

Breakfast went down well with Ellion trying each pancake and the two adults fussing over what sauce was best to accompany each. Neal was happier to use his as a canvas for finger painting than actually eating anything. Mellow tunes played from the radio and at no point did Ellion stop glowing.

After breakfast and a quick clean up, it was back to the hospital. Though Doctor Whale had expressed uncertainty as to the success of the hearing aids, Snow and Charming were quietly hopeful.

The aids were fitted. The little boy, his glow vanished over the unknown, looked up at the adults, neither understanding what it was he should do, or what was about to happen.

He turned curiously to the man with oddly coloured hair; white blonde but, it didn’t quite seem natural. Ellion was unsure as to whether this man could truly be trusted. He was also weary of the fact that the last few minutes had revolved around his ears being prodded by said man. There came a bizarre tickling as something made itself at home.

Utterly confused, Ellion looked to Snow and David for comfort; for a sign of approval. His frown made Snow’s optimistic smile descend into apprehension. David on the other hand, encouraged his wife, telepathically of course, in the way only this couple could attain. Dr Whale also gave Snow a prompting hand gesture.

Wondering what on Earth she might say to a boy who was to hear, presumably, his first words; Snow mentally prepared herself for, in her eyes, this monumental occasion. Her mind went back to the discussion that morning.

*****

“This is a major thing David!” Snow protested, letting the volume of her voice rise as much as she dare, keeping in mind the boys sleeping in the nearby bedrooms. The couple lay in bed, their backs against the headboard, contemplating the day.

“I know Honey, but I think you’re putting too much pressure on yourself-”

“Pressure? David, this is the first word he’s going to hear! What if I say it wrong? What if I croak? What if I don’t say it loud enough? What if-”

“There are a lot of ‘what ifs’ Snow.” He cut in, rubbing his thumb along her hand, making sure not to press too hard and risk spilling her tea. “Worrying is only making you suffer more than needed, calm down and let’s talk it through.”

Snow hated her husband sometimes, in a loving way of course. How could he be so calm? How could he think so rationally when there was a little boy in the other room who was going to have a totally new experience that day?

“David-”

“Snow.” David said, stopping her before she could start fretting once more, “I know you want his first words to be profound, or poetic, but we have to think about what he needs: he has to be able to understand us. That means we need something-”

“-simple.” Snow finished, nodding in agreement. She was beginning to come to terms with his rationale yet, there was still something niggling on her subconscious, something pulling at her nerves. Hoping it would null a few of her qualms, Snow took a sip of her steadily chilling tea.

“All I’m trying to say,” David offered, “Is that Joe will remember the experience, the feeling, of hearing for the first time; he probably won’t worry about what word it is.”

*****

Snow sat frozen, the events of the morning’s discussion scrolling through her mind, until a warm hand clutched her own, squeezing calmness into her thumping heart. David gave her a reassuring nod and all the worries of the moment washed away.

In the softest tone she could utter, Snow let out the simplest of words, “Hello.”

*****

It had been a few days since the appointment; Snow and David were growing more and more anxious over the success of the hearing aids. However, the tables had turned with David being the one frantically worrying over what it was they should do, and Snow being the one with the reasonable explanations.

Once again, they found themselves in a discussion over their morning tea, sitting in bed before the the boys woke up. As permitted by the Blue fairy, Ellion was staying with the Charmings for as long as he needed to adjust. The children’s home, Dr Whale had said, was much too noisy for someone with newly acquired hearing (if the aids were successful that is).

“What if they didn’t work?” David questioned, before knocking back some of his tea, only for his head to recoil in mild pain at the heat.

“I’m sure he’s still adjusting to them.” Snow reasoned.

“He hasn’t spoken a word in four days! The damage was clearly too much. We’re gonna just have to learn sign language. Do you think we can teach him sign language? Do you think he’ll even understand? Maybe-”

“David.” Snow urged, “Joe is Ancient Greek - or at least - he writes in it. It’s understandable if he’s taking a little while to grasp English.”

“Okay, okay, but I think we should still get him tested, just to check if he can actually talk.” David admitted, conjuring up a fallback plan. He couldn’t imagine what Ellion had been through, but he couldn’t justify the idea of hearing and not at least trying to communicate.

“Alright,” Snow concurred, hoping it would put her husband’s mind at ease, “We’ll book another appointment with Whale, but, we give him a few more days.”

David considered the proposal: “How many days are a few? Two?”

“We can go with two.” She confirmed. David’s shoulders rested slightly as he breathed out.

A small wail sounded through the baby monitor as an impatient infant waited to escape his crib. A knocking began as Neal banged his bottle against the wooden bars. Snow and David heaved themselves from underneath the toasty blankets, with him getting ready for another morning tending the farm, and her heading to the nursery to tend to their son.

*****

When breakfast came, David’s thoughts and nerves regarding Ellion’s hearing were set aside, his focus on speaking loud and clear, just in case the boy was still learning. On this morning, Snow had set out a range of breakfast foods; eggs, bacon, baked beans, toast and crumpets, each with their own multiplying entourage.

“Could you pass the butter, please?” David announced, emphasising the key words.

“Yes.” Snow replied, handing him the plate of butter, “Please could you pass me the sugar?” Along with emphasising the key words in their sentences, Snow had apparently also made different sentence structures an importance too.

“BEANS!” Neal howled cheerfully, his orange fingers and face displaying his love for the messy food.

“Please.” Snow said, holding the bowl in front of him.

“Peas.” Neal repeated the best he could. Manners and politeness went a long way, Snow always said.

Cat Stevens’ Don’t Be Shy played in the background as the beans were spooned into Neal’s panda-shaped bowl. He giggled at the sight of his favourite food as Ellion decided on his choice of breakfast. An empty plate stared up at him whilst his stomach grumbled aggressively.

“Please can you pass the scrambled eggs and bacon?” Ellion asked. Emphasising the important words just as he had heard the adults say. David looked up from his plate, the blob of butter falling off his knife as he gawked at the child.

“Snow.” He said finally.

“I heard.” She replied, accepting the fact much quicker than her husband. She grinned and passed him the eggs, holding back tears of joy.

“He-here you go.” David added, placing way too many rashers of bacon onto Ellion’s plate as a result of sheer ecstasy.

“Ta.” Ellion thanked, clearly having picked up on the couple’s insistence of the word to Neal.

Snow pressed her hand to her chest in delight, managing to subtly wipe a stray tear away in the process.

His first words. Ellion had spoken his first words in front of them. All the worrying they’d done had been for nothing: Ellion’s aids were working and his voice was undamaged. Snow and David couldn’t have been happier if they tried.

*****

Though they didn’t want to, Snow and David let Ellion return to Misthaven. That didn’t stop Snow signing on to teach Ellion one to one however, amongst her usual classes, she scheduled time in which to practise English with him.

Ellion’s learning progressed rapidly and Snow discovered the reason why he had waited so long to speak. It wasn’t that he couldn’t hear, it’s that he wanted to perfect his pronunciation and understanding of the words.

It came to the session where Snow was helping Ellion with his understanding of nouns and pronouns. It was unusual for him to ask questions so when the time came, Snow was a little baffled.

“A noun, is the name of something. My name is Snow. This,” Snow tapped her biro, “Is called a pen. These words are what we call things so we know what they are.”

“Is Joe a noun?” Ellion asked, his face creased in confusion.

“Yes!” Snow beamed, thrilled by his understanding. “Yes, Joe is a noun.”

“It is my name?” He continued. It made Snow pause; she suddenly remembered that it was short for 'John Doe’ and in fact nobody knew his real name. How it had taken this long to realise Snow would kick herself, yet here she was, in the unique position to ascertain his real name.

“Well,” She began, hesitating as she pieced a plan together on the spot, “It isn’t your real name. We call you Joe because we don’t know what your name is.”

The boy considered the information he was given, the phrase 'real name’ took him a moment.

“Real name?”

“Yes. Um, how do I explain this?” Snow asked herself, hoping an idea would come quickly.

Before she spoke, there came: “El-lee-on.”

“Ellion?” Snow repeated, “Is that your name?” She smiled encouragingly. He nodded, sure he was correct in his understanding. Ellion was, after all, what he was referred to by his mother: Vega.

“Ellion. That’s a lovely name.”

*****

The weeks flew. By this point, Ellion was engaging in regularly scheduled visits to the Charming farmhouse for extra lessons with Snow, and a handful of fun sword-fighting lessons from David (after homework was completed of course). Though sword-fighting would no longer be needed in Storybrooke, it was a skill David found enjoyable to pass on.

One day, Snow visited her husband at the station. He was covering one of Emma’s shifts, filing documents and paperwork as she walked through the door.

“HE DID IT!” Snow bragged, overjoyed and holding celebratory donuts.

“He did? That’s great!” David whooped.

“Did what?” Killian asked, spinning in his desk chair, “Who did what?”

“Ellion! He’s passed the last few tests I gave him, and guess what!” Snow couldn’t contain her excitement.

“I couldn’t possibly imagine.” Killian quipped, his shoulders shrugging.

“He has moved up three whole boundaries in his English language and is now reading at the same level, if not better, than the rest of his class!” She squealed.

“Yes!” David yelled, the pride in his voice clear, as he pulled his wife into an embrace.

“If this doesn’t make him Star of the Week, I don’t know what will.” Killian added, the pride over his pun transcending his usual smirk.

“David,” Snow whispered, peeling herself from his joyful grasp, “I think we’re too attached.”

She noticed her husbands eyebrows raise and quickly added, “To Ellion.” Like Killian, David was a sucker for a 'dad-joke’.

He dragged Snow back into his arms, whispering to her: “I think you’re right.”


	7. Treasure, Bruno Stars

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sheep were grazing peacefully, birds sang from the treetops and Wilby was stretched out on the porch. Snow sat reading a book alongside the lazing pooch, with Neal playing at her feet. All in all, it was a charming Disney-esc day.

David arrived in front of the house with an excited passenger. There was a shine emanating from the boy; a happiness in visiting the farmhouse once more.

“Snow!” He greeted, rushing up the steps before fawning over his favourite pup.

“Ellion, how does a treasure hunt before lunch sound to you?” Snow asked, smiling with a reserved certainty.

“A treasure hunt? That sounds brilliant!” Ellion shrieked. He bounced on the spot, all ready to begin his adventure.

“We’ve tried to make it fun. There are lots of clues and things for you to collect. I hope you don’t get through it too quickly.” Snow continued.

“What’s the first clue?” Ellion asked, itching to start.

“Well,” David smirked, “A companion will come in handy.” At first, Ellion thought David was to join him on his quest, before he ultimately realised this was in fact, the first clue.

“A companion?” Ellion repeated, rifling through his knowledge of vocabulary.

“It means-” Snow started, the teacher in her rising, except she needn’t explain.

“-friend?” He said.

“That’s right.” David confirmed, with a nod of his head too. Ellion put his hand to his chin, looking at Wilby as he thought of what the answer could be. Then, he actually saw what his eyes were looking at: Wilby!

“Find it!” Ellion cried, and Wilby leapt off the porch with the boy struggling to keep up.

“I suppose dinner is in order.” David mentioned, trotting up the porch steps.

“Dinner would be great!” Snow agreed, opening her book and lifting her feet, still in her fluffy white rabbit slippers, onto the outdoor coffee table.

Meanwhile, Wilby zoomed across the yard, leading Ellion to the hay bales where he first smiled. In gaining his breath, the boy took a seat and watched the dog nudge the bucket over with his head, revealing a toy bone for Wilby and a smaller bucket for Ellion.

He peeped inside the bucket to find a post-it note with the letter ‘O’ on. Confused, he lifted it from it’s stuck position to find there was another note, a more valuable note in his quest: the next clue.

“In this place you will find, the treasure with some gold inside. This may be strange, but don’t yet scramble, for co-operation, is no shamble.” He read aloud, as if Wilby would continue helping him.

“Wait,” Ellion told himself, “It doesn’t say co-operation, it says coop-eration.” He found the word unusual, certain it was not supposed to look that way. That’s when he put all the clues together: gold inside, scramble, coop-eration.

“Come on Wilby.” Ellion hurried, jogging to the chicken coop. Once he got there, he was careful not to disturb the resting hens, some of which were clucking away outside in their wire pen. He opened the roof slowly, the light seeping into the shadows, quickly reaching in and collecting his prize. It was an egg, this time the letter 'L’ was painted on it.

Turning the egg in every direction, it soon became clear there was no clue written on it. Ellion peeked inside the coop again but there was nothing else inside besides chickens. He sat on the floor, Wilby lying in front of him, his ears flapping about as the child talked at him.

“Where’s the clue? Huh? What does L mean?” He quizzed the pup. He put the egg on the floor and looked at the coop instead. That’s when Wilby took a sniff, then bit through it!

“No!” Ellion yelled. Fortunately, Wilby spit the egg onto the floor and backed away, shaking his fluffy head as he did so.

“Huh.” It turned out, the prize was not an egg after all, simply shaped as an egg. While a real egg may have cracked under the dog’s teeth, this did not. Ellion found a faint line running round the middle, deciding to twist the two halves and hope something came of it. It did. Out fell a tiny scroll with the next clue.

“Hey. Neigh. Don’t forget to shut the door, as you do not live in one… how bizarre. What do you think this means Wilby? Hey? Hey? Neigh? Well… neigh is the sound a horse makes. Hey, horse? Oh! Hay. It must be hay. They keep hay in the barn. So there must be something in the barn.” He stood up, placed the egg and clue inside the bucket and journeyed to his next destination: the barn.

There was a lot of space to cover, so Ellion just started looking, thinking there was no clever way in searching once inside the barn. After struggling to move a few of the bales, the boy gave in to defeat, opting to sit on the victor instead. His head in his hands, he watched the dog panting in front of him.

“I can’t find it.” He admitted glumly.

Wilby barked back.

“This place is too big!” Ellion complained.

The dog barked once more.

“What? I don’t know!” The boy shouted in frustration, standing up and pacing, “I can’t find it! I can’t-” In his pacing, he’d noticed a wall hanging, a wall hanging with a horse printed on it.

“Yes! Wilby you clever boy!” He declared, rushing over to it. As he got closer, Ellion realised it was actually a shield rather than a normal painting. Behind it, precariously hung a wooden sword with the letter 'N’ etched into the hilt. Fluttering to floor was the post-it note with the next clue:

_You and he are more alike than you think._   
_You both carry a sword. You are both of Greek descent._   
_You both dwell in a loving environment._   
_Yet there are a few differences, number 1 being: he is a cartoon._

“I know this one.” The boy said calmly, humming a tune as he left the barn. His treasure was exactly what he thought and where he thought. Inside the Hercules DVD was the letter 'O’ and the next clue:

_Picture this._   
_You are much closer than you think._

“I’m confused.” Ellion told his companion. David, who was preparing lunch in the kitchen, strained to overhear the pair of treasure hunters. Admitting true defeat this time after a thorough rummage of the living room, Ellion set himself down at the kitchen table.

“How’s it going?” David asked, thinking the boy was doing rather well this early in the hunt.

“Terrible!” He replied, much to the man’s surprise.

“Well, maybe I can help.”

“Is that allowed?” Ellion asked cautiously, thinking there were some unspoken rules to the game.

“Of course, no matter what, me and Snow will always be here to help.” David reassured him, “Now, what’s the clue?”

“Picture this. You are much closer than you think.” The boy huffed.

“Hmm, that does seem tricky. I always find that a quick look out the window usually helps me to sort things out.” David replied, switching the oven on to preheat. After a beat, he noticed Ellion hadn’t moved.

“Not this window, try one closer to where you found the last clue.” David nudged. The boy trotted to the living room window. He looked out, noticing the parked car, surrounding trees and lots of flowers. Then thought about looking closer, taking notice of the cluttered window sill. There were lots of photos. Pictures! He scanned them all and found what he was looking for. It was a photo frame, the word 'family’ embossed on it, with the letter 'N’ and a clue written down in place of the picture.

At that moment, Snow walked through to the kitchen with a moaning baby. She fixed him a snack then enjoyed watching Ellion on his hunt.

“Like the members of a family, this is great to snuggle with. Unlike the members of a family, this is mostly made of wool. These also make the greatest of forts… Any idea Wilby?”

The mention of the dog’s name made Snow squeal in silence. The cuteness of the pair was heart-melting. It was such a wonderful sight to see the boy, who’d for so long been alone and afraid, embrace the new start he’d been given in Storybrooke.

“Snow…” Ellion mumbled, “Can you help me please?”

“Oh, uh, um.” Snow stuttered. She hadn’t expected to be a part of the hunt. She left Neal in his high chair enjoying some carrot sticks and joined Ellion in the living room.

“Let’s see, what can be made out of wool?” Snow hinted.

“Clothes!” Ellion guessed.

“Yes, but can you snuggle with clothes?”

“Oh… hmm…”

It was clear this riddle was too much of a challenge so Snow upped her help: “What is usually fluffy and goes on your bed to keep you warm?”

Ellion paused, thinking hard about the question. “It starts with "b” but I forgot.“

"That’s okay,” Snow reassured him, “I’ll tell you the answer and you tell me where we can find clean, fresh ones. The answer, is blanket.”

“Oh!” Ellion fumed, “I knew that word! And I know where they are kept! In the cupboard!”

“That’s right!” The two of them galloped up the staircase to the closet by the bathroom. Inside they found a fluffy crimson blanket with the letter “A” stitched on and the clue the other side.

“These come as a pair. Keep them together you can try. Take a sniff when they’re dirty, if you dare. Cheese has something to do with them, can you find out why? Now for their whereabouts: the answer you might have got. They reside in the room with the cot.” Ellion took a breather, concentrating on the words. “That is a long clue.”

“Does that make it easier or harder then?” Snow asked. Not only was it great for her to see him enjoying the game, it was also a nice way to test his understanding of phrases and vocabulary.

“Both.” He stated, “There are two parts. The first part tells you what it is, I’m not sure yet. The second part is where, that part is easy! A cot is a crib, so we have to go to Neal’s room.”

As soon as they entered, Ellion noticed a pile of laundry waiting to be put away, on top were a pair of Neal’s teensy socks. “Socks!” He bellowed excitedly, turning to the chest of drawers and wardrobe.

“Second one down.” Snow disclosed, knowing it might take too long if the boy went through each and every option.

He pulled out the drawer, rummaged around for a second, until pulling out a pair awfully large for Neal. There was a yellow 'L’ embroidered on both the navy socks. Sticking it on his hand like a sock puppet, Ellion retrieved the next clue.

“Where you snooze, I do too… my bedroom? The one I stayed in a few week go?” He said.

“A few weeks ago.” Snow corrected softly, having found the balance in correcting his speech without making him feel self-conscious within their English sessions. “And yes, you’re right.”

They plodded along the landing, reaching the third bedroom. The sheets had been switched since he was here last, from a blue plaid, to a plain black with yellow 5-pointed stars printed on it. Ellion was still befuddled over why this shape was used to represent a star, but he was now used to the concept; apparently, he’d found, this shape in various colours with a sticky side was a form of significant praise in school.

He found the clue without difficulty. Sitting against the pillows was a blue striped cushion in the shape of an 'E’ and a note hidden underneath it.

“This is a central tool in baking! Also, without this, what would you bang on the pots and pans to make such great tunes? Tunes, that is sound, right?” He questioned. Snow replied with a nod of her head and a wide grin, her happiness forced its way upon her face: she knew Ellion was a fast learner, but she was amazed by his progress all the same.

Ellion’s memory brought up a recent music lesson they’d had with Snow. In front of each student she’d placed different instruments; triangles, xylophones, recorders, whistles, symbols, and then she’d placed a few cooking pots and frying pans with wooden spoons next to them. It was a fond memory, loud, but very enjoyable.

He crossed the hallway, made his way down the stairs and skipped promptly to the kitchen.

“Hey, you finished already?” David asked when they entered. Wilby was taking a well-deserved break at his master’s feet, while David rested said feet with a sit down at the kitchen table. Neal had fallen asleep in his high chair so in the interest of avoiding a choking infant, David removed the carrot stick hanging from his son’s mouth.

“Not yet. We’re looking for a spoon.” Ellion explained. He opened up the cutlery draw, realising there were no large utensils, he opened the one below. Amongst the tongs, tin-opener, whisk and various other spoons, there was a wooden spoon with a sticky note attached. This letter was 'I’ with a clue reading:

_I’m great in the rain._   
_I’m great in the mud._   
_Don’t ruin your sneakers, I can help you._   
_Put me on and let the puddles become your friends._

“It’s a shoe.” Immediately, Ellion remarked.

“But what kind of shoe?” David asked. Wondering if the child had in fact come across the word before.

Turns out, he hadn’t, but that didn’t stop him describing what kind of shoe he knew it to be. “They’re taller than boots. But not boots. Neal has bright green ones! Yours are by the front door.”

“Well then, why don’t you go see if you’re right?” David told him, sharing a grin between himself and his wife at how well the treasure hunt was going. Not only was it fun, it was a brilliant way to help Ellion learn and remember words that he might not use in his everyday vocabulary.

“Them.” Ellion pointed. He bounced on the spot as he waited for Snow to join him on the front porch.

“They’re called wellies.” Snow responded.

Weirdly, there were now four pairs. He could’ve sworn he’d remembered only three; David’s monstrously sized pair, Snow’s slightly muddy pair and Neal’s dinky green pair. Now, there was a fourth, in between Neal’s and Snow’s that were bright yellow. Ellion picked them up, turned them over in his hands, before plunging his arm into the first welly. With no luck, he searched inside the second, before pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. There was another 'L’ written on the note with a final clue on the other side.

_We hope you’ve enjoyed your hunt._   
_Now, standing out front._   
_It’s time to join us inside._   
_Where your last piece of treasure hides._

_Remember your manners, as you always do._   
_Not everyone receives this gift._   
_So make yourself swift._   
_Hurry and come on through!_

“It’s the last one?” Ellion asked rather miserably. He knew not what was around the corner though.


	8. A Happy Beginning

**A few days earlier**

“Good morning my beautiful Princess!” David greeted, his smile radiating way too much energy this early in the morning.

“Morning Dad.” Emma grumbled, her morning coffee not yet sinking in.

“Love, I think you’ll find he was talking to me.” Killian joked.

That made Emma chuckle, she sat up straighter in her chair before continuing the conversation. “Someone got out on the right side of bed this morning.”

“What are you talking about?” David objected, “I always get out of bed on the left side! Your mother insists on sleeping on the right.”

Killian stifled his laughter at the horrendous joke.

“Dad.” Emma sighed, hoping he would just hurry up and spill the details. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him in this overly-cheery mood, but it was usually accompanied by either a significant date or some special news. It was nobody’s birthday or anniversary so that ruled out the date, meaning he was holding onto some news putting him in this state of elation.

“What?” David asked, seemingly unaware his daughter had cottoned on, “Can’t a man enjoy the fact he spent breakfast with his wife and son, tended to his healthy animals, and now gets to spend the morning helping his favourite daughter and son-in-law with paperwork? Can’t a man be happy Emma?”

No, he couldn’t! Not without driving his daughter nuts from not knowing what the reason was.

“First, of course we’re your favourite daughter and son-in-law, we’re your only daughter and son-in-law, unless there’s something I’ve missed. And second, you hate paperwork!” Emma retorted.

“Hate is a strong word Emma!” David told her, mockingly shocked.

“Come on!” She pleaded.“ Tell me!”

“Alright,” David yielded, “ Your mother and I were wondering if you’d like to join us for lunch today.” That’s it? That was the news? Emma knew there was something else, but for now, she was willing to let it go.

“Er, yeah, sure, we’d love to have lunch at yours.”

“Actually Love,” Killian said, “I’m on the lunch duty, but you should go. Enjoy a meal with your parents.”

“Are you sure?”

“Emma, I think I can survive a lunch without your supervision. Go, please.” Killian encouraged. And so it was decided, Emma would avoid her greasy onion rings from Granny’s and enjoy a lovely meal with her parents and pint-sized brother.

*****

“I know something’s wrong so you might as well tell me.” Emma scowled, sitting at her parents’ kitchen table. The way her father had been dodging questions since he got to the station that morning was a major give away.

“What? There’s nothing wrong! What are you talking about?” David replied, acting innocently, as if he hadn’t been singing along to the radio while filing documents.

Since Emma walked through the door, they’d been fussing over her as if she were a newborn. It wasn’t every lunch time that Snow was prepared to change the entire menu on Emma’s account, as it was, her favourite dinner was already cooking.

“Dad, you’ve been acting weird all morning, there’s definitely something wrong!” She pursued, they weren’t going to get out of it that easily!

“We told you, there’s nothing wrong.” Snow echoed, “Bear claw? They’re you’re favourite!” Emma was disgusted with her mother’s attempt to bribe her curiosity with food.

“Fine.” She muttered, reaching for the pastry, they were her favourite after all, “But something’s up. Now spill!”

Their fussing ceased and silently, they sat down opposite their baby girl.

“Emma,” Charming started, “you know we love you.”

“And that love is eternal! We will always love you!” Snow added desperately.

“And just because our love is shared, doesn’t mean we love you any less.” Her father continued.

“Alright…” Emma murmured before her eyes widened and she exclaimed, “Mom! You’re pregnant?”

“What?” She cried, hands flapping about in panic before resting on her stomach, “No! No, I’m not pregnant Sweetheart. Two is plenty on the- well, you know.”

“Then, what is it?” Emma pushed. Her parents had a habit of being too cautious sometimes.

They looked at each other, mustering their combined courage, then David asked, “Emma, we were wondering…”

“Well… we were hoping if…” Snow hesitated. The speed of this conversation’s speech had now fallen behind that of a snail’s pace.

“You know I have to get back to work in an hour, I’m not sure I’m gonna make it at this rate.” Emma mentioned, hoping it would nag her parents into spilling the news.

They stifled their laughter then tried again to ask what they so desperately needed to ask her. “We were hoping-”

“-if you’re okay with it of course!” Snow spluttered.

“If you would be okay, having…” Charming looked at his wife, somewhat unable to utter the words.

Emma groaned, running her hands through her hair in frustration, “Just say it already!”

“Would you be okay with another little brother?” Snow raced, at such a speed Emma almost missed the question.

“Huh?” Was all she could muster.

“Would… would you be okay with… another little brother?” Charming repeated, at a much slower pace compared to his wife.

“But…” Emma frowned, “You’re not pregnant?”

“We’re hoping to adopt.” Snow smiled, almost as if she was spilling a guilty pleasure; a secret she’d almost been ashamed to keep.

“That’s,” Emma started, looking from parent to parent. Trying to gage what must be running though their minds for them to handle this situation so… delicately.

“That’s wonderful!” She stressed. Her mind imagining yet another chair at their oversized table. She’d spent so long alone, with no one to care for her or care about. Now her family was spilling with fantastic people and she couldn’t be happier for her parents. It had, Emma confessed to herself, been a prediction of hers when they first started helping out at Misthaven.

The relief on their faces was paramount and grins broke out left, right and centre.

“Who?” She asked, navigating her way around the kitchen table to squeeze her parents into a congratulatory hug.

“Ellion.” Snow answered.

“El, Lel, Lel.” Neal sang, the thought of the boy exciting their tiny toddler.

“Oh what,” Emma shot, pulling out of the hugs and turning to her brother, “You can say El but not Em? Huh? What is this?” She gave up the tough talk as Neal replied with a gummy smile.

“So, is he excited?” Emma asked, facing her parents again.

“We haven’t told him.” Charming answered.

“We wanted to ask you first.” Snow added, squeezing her daughter’s shoulder gently as she did so.

“And what did Blue say?” Emma continued.

Her mother looked into Emma’s eyes before repeating, “We wanted to ask you first.”

Realising she was the first to truly hear their news, Emma pulled them into another hug, her arms around each parent. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Wait,” She realised after she’d sat back down again, “I’m not gonna be the only blonde anymore!”

**Back to the present day**

David was plating up lunch as Ellion dawdled into the kitchen, still upset that his treasure hunt was practically over.

“Grubs up.” He announced, putting the meals on the placemats. He had to slide Ellion’s plate at an unusual angle in order to miss the boy’s elbows, which held up a disappointed face.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Neal being forced awake a moment before by his father; it was time to eat. Noticing his favourite food, lamb kebabs with hummus and pita bread, Ellion perked up. This type of food wasn’t usually on offer at Misthaven so it was always even more of a special treat.

Food: it truly was the way to a child’s heart, Snow thought. Lunch had completely distracted Ellion from the disappointment of the hunt ending, instead the group discussed what he’d found, where and how easy the riddles were.

After lunch was cleared from the table, the boy placed each of his treasures from the bucket onto the table. Snow was particularly impressed with her husband for realising Ellion would need something to carry everything in.

Logically, he placed everything out in the order he found it. The bucket, then the: egg, sword, DVD, photo frame, blanket, socks, pillow, spoon, and finally, the wellies. He then placed each letter that was found with each treasure.

“Hmm.” He mumbled, hands on his hips, pondering over what this all meant.

“Struggling?” David asked, observing the frustration in the boy’s eyebrows.

“What does it all mean?”

“Are you sure you’ve got all of it?” Snow commented.

“Yes… No! The last clue!” He flipped the paper in front of the wellies over and read the clue again, thinking aloud as he went.

“We hope you’ve enjoyed your hunt. Now, standing out front. It’s time to join us inside. Where your last piece of treasure hides. Well, I’m not outside anymore. But who is ‘us’?” He paused, leaning on the table as he wondered. Snow and David stole a quick smile from each other before Ellion could notice.

“Us… us, us.” He chanted to himself, hoping something would come of the repetition. Apparently something clicked: “Oh!” He cried.

“Oh!” Neal echoed.

“You!” Ellion pointed at the adults, “You wrote the clues! You two must be 'us’.” They nodded in delight, he’d got it!

“Remember your manners, as you always do. Not everyone receives this gift. So make yourself swift. Hurry and come on through! Manners… Remember your manners. That is pleases and thanks, yes?”

Two nods once again, along with a little “Yes,” from Neal, not understanding the question however.

“Please?” Ellion asked, holding out the clue to Snow, hoping it would be exchanged with treasure.

Telepathically agreeing, David retrieved a plastic gold crown and set it at the end of the line of objects, with the letter 'N’ on some paper too.

“Now what?” Ellion asked, curiosity overcoming his disappointment that the hunt had well and truly come to an end.

“Think about what all these things have in common. Then try and make a word, or words, out of the letters.” Snow explained. Their help in the hunt had really implemented a sense of safety in Ellion: no matter what, these people would always be here to help him.

“I don’t know” He confessed after a while.

“Okay, why don’t you try make a name out of the letters instead.” Snow suggested, trying hard to get the balance between hinting and telling right.

“Oh.” Ellion muttered as he moved the letters around and managed to make his own name. “But there are still letters left over.”

“Then what other name can you make?” David asked him. The cogs in the boy’s head clicking faster and faster as the time passed.

“Nolan? Nolan! That’s you!” He pointed excitedly at the couple. They had theorised whether to change their last name to Charming when the curse broke, but decided it would ultimately be best if it stay as a nickname. Yet they couldn’t bare the thought of not being legally married on paper, even if was only Storybrooke that would know them. After much consultation amongst themselves and their family, they’d decided on Nolan. Mr and Mrs Nolan.

Snow was beaming at this point, “So? What do you think this all means?” She asked eagerly.

Ellion raised his hands in defeat of the question. So David put it in simpler terms: “Ellion Nolan. How would you like to become a permanent member of our family? A big brother to Neal?”

Only now did the treasure, laying across the table, begin to make sense.

The family photo frame was empty so a new picture could be taken, one with Ellion in.

The crown, a reference to the fact Snow White was a princess and Charming her prince. Becoming a member of the Nolan family now meant Ellion would become a young prince.

The bucket and wellies, clearly a sign that Ellion would help around the farm with chores and tending to the animals.

The egg and spoon. Snow loved to bake, especially with her family.

The blanket, the clue was to do with snuggling with your family.

How had it not clicked until now? Ellion was gobsmacked. He didn’t know what to do. He was even unsure as to whether his manmade ears, or hearing aids as everyone else referred to them, were in fact working correctly.

He’d been alone for so long. Terrified. Watchful. Waiting for a day his heart would become the delicacy of another being. That wasn’t true now.

He didn’t have to worry over dark witches any more. He was safe, and now, he was invited to be part of a family. A loving family with all sorts of wonderful people to welcome him.

Ellion Nolan. Oh how a sense of pride washed through his body. He hadn’t dreamt that his story would go down this path. He hadn’t even realised it was an option, yet here it was, the option standing right in front of him in the form of his favourite adults on this earth, and a dribbling toddler.

“I…” He stammered, his beating heart somersaulting against his little chest and a smile widening with each forthcoming word, “I would love to.”


	9. In the Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets quite dark and as the name hints: a nightmare will occur. Be prepared for some creepy details, but hopefully it's nothing you can't handle & of course, Snowing fluffiness will also occur.

Ellion was now settled in amongst the Charming/Nolan family. He was thriving and there wasn't a day that went past where he didn't shine at least once.

One day, Ellion was scouring the bookshelves for something new to read when he came across Once Upon A Time. The book was familiar, and he considered trying to find the others in the series as this was marked Volume VII. Alas, he was unsuccessful.

It was a good book. Ellion spent the afternoon reading it, with a watchful Wilby at the foot of his bed. When he got to page 70, he was astonished. He recognised some names in this tale. Stormhold, the name sent shivers through his body. Unsure whether to read on, Ellion decided that was enough for now. He retreated to the kitchen to help prepare the evening meal.

After eating and cleaning up, curiosity had gotten the better of him. He returned to the story and began reading. To any other person, this story may have seemed a bit dark in its fantasy, with many things simply being brushed off as imagination, but not to Ellion. The story was not of a wondrous kingdom involving lightning pirates, magical candles and cruel sorcerers, it was a horrifying memory of prowling witches on the hunt for fallen stars and a past that was now, thankfully, no longer a reality.

Yet the memories were stirred. The story mentioned that of a woman, falling from the stars, then falling prey to the wickedness of the three witching sisters. The memories of running for his life, of being separated from his mother and a warning to guard himself from witchcraft, came crashing back inside his head. The memories as damaging as his crash into the earth.

Though terror coursed through his body, Ellion told himself he had to read on. He already knew of the ending, a happy ending with celebratory lights in the palace at the top of the mountain, therefore his mind may be put at rest... if he can only make it to the end of the story.

The tale followed a star, Yvaine, and a human, Tristan, on their adventure. Ellion thought it was a rather good story in fact, until it came to the part of the witches and their previous doings.

Within the story, the sisters of Yvaine manage to communicate with Tristan and convey a message of urgency: Yvaine's precarious situation. They speak of other stars, why it was so dangerous for them to fall among humans and other, crueler, creatures, and that he was now to help save their sister.

_Stars are peaceful bearers of the wishes of others, looking down upon the earth from above and not always understanding the actions of those they sooth. Many live beautiful long lives, however, there have been those misfortunate enough to fall. The first showed naivety in the cruelness of the grounded world. She was young and unsuspecting._

Whilst Ellion thought the story to have captured the innocence and purity of stars rather perfectly, he also despised the fact they depicted his family as unwise and unwitting. He read on nonetheless, determined to finish the story.

_Trickery and deception reigned amongst the mortals of Stormhold when the last star crashed. Three sisters, witches: Lamia, Empusa and Mormo, discovered her, their wickedness notorious. So how was it that another sister was to succumb to death on their behalf? Not without a fight. Many were aware of the desire of these three: the heart of a star, and many knew of the benefits received should they possess it engulfed in star shine, when they ripped it from their chest._  
_"The heart of a shining star is unequaled, yet a miserable one will still provide prolonged life." Spoke the dominant witch, satisfied with the capture of such an elusive star. Not all had perished on that day however: before she was devoured, there was one to be saved, though lost to another world entirely._

After finishing this part, Ellion's mind wondered to his mother. How she had protected him so ferociously. His heart grew heavy and skin greyed with grief. He would never see his true mother again.

A picture denoted the horrifying image that was described in the text, tearing the boy from his musing. An elongated marble plinth was central to the room with a pale woman bound to it. Three ghastly hags surrounded her, holding shards of bloodied glass and menacing grins. The foreground displayed a note, written in the language Ellion knew so well. Tears flooded from his eyes and the little boy sobbed silently for a moment.

Wilby must have sensed the woe in the house as he padded into the boy's bedroom. He jumped onto the bed and Ellion pushed aside the book to make way for a comforting friend. For a few minutes, all the memories faded from his mind; he submerged himself in the safety of Wilby's glossy tufts.

"Time for bed Sweetie." Snow whispered, clearly not wanting to frighten the pair during their moment. It was always nice to see them snuggling.

*****

The room was large and grand with two symmetrical staircases curving round a water feature. The water, more like a thick gruesome tar, flowed from a warped gargoyle, its open mouth showing its twisting tongue and chipped teeth. A dozen chandeliers hung from the ceiling, though their light was that of a flickering candle in the cold outdoors: wavering and useless.

Ugly amber eyes flashed in the darkness, their brightness outshining the chandeliers tenfold, denoting three looming figures, now surrounding Ellion. As they crept forward, Ellion noted these were not the simple witches in the story, these were nightmarishly exaggerated, their features so distorted they appeared neither human- nor witch-like. They were no longer the sorcerers who'd hunted his kind, their scathing intentions imposed themselves onto his haunting nightmare.

Their skin was stretched scarcely over crooked bones; elbows and knuckles piercing through the light layering. Fingernails grew as far as their brittle fingers did upon the villains' hands, and elongated necks somehow managed to hold their grotesquely-shaped skulls in place.

There were a few matted follicles clinging with all their might to their otherwise shaven heads. The lack of hair accentuated a deadening appearance, veins visible and bulging as the demonic grins grew nearer and nearer to the terrified boy.

He had taken his mother's place at the dinner table, bound undeniably until his demise. Never had such terror and dread flooded Ellion's distraught mind and flailing body. He felt the burning of the rope across his wrists and ankles as he struggled tirelessly. He heard the pounding of his heart thump its way to his twitching ears. His lungs felt as if they were bursting, his chest as if it were constricting.

In the dark of the night, glinting shards of glass and metal, with their jagged edges, flashed closer and closer. Dark patches were spattered across the shards, something cold dripped upon Ellion's forehead before it trickled down his face. He thought it was water, or a splash of saliva from the drool which was frothing at one of the witches' mouths, but in fact, it was all that was left from the previous victim.

With every inch they drew nearer, the intensity of despair grew fiercer. Ellion was awash with his own terrified sweat across his now rigid body. Fatigue had broken in his fighting limbs, they grew limp against the unyielding rope which bound him. All he could do now, was watch intensely as the sickening events unfolded before his eyes, wishing with all his might to be safe, in the skies above or the farm below.

A deafening cackle noted the beginning of a gruesome end as the sharpened fragment plunged into his chest. Ellion howled as he felt an excruciating pain pierce his heart.

*****

Wilby, noticing the troubled movements of the young boy and being unsuccessful in his comfort-nuzzling endeavours, sent for his masters. Charming, being much more of a light sleeper than his wife, woke swiftly to the whimpering of his loyal companion. The growing volume of anxious and tormented murmurs from Ellion's bedroom begged a hasty pace to reach him. As David rose, Snow too became alarmed and intuitive of the situation. They raced to their little boy's side, who had now succumb to the constricting breaths of panic and terror.

He was writhing in pain, Snow clicked the bedside lamp on before speaking his name softly. It didn't help.

"El. Ellion!" David called, louder this time, before placing his hand on the boy to shake him awake. The pressure resonated with the nightmare's events and Ellion let out a terrified cry.

The little boy's eyes flashed open and his body lurched forwards, his head almost colliding with David's own.

"It's okay Sweetie." Snow assured him, arms around his shoulders to snuff out the cold and spacious danger inside his head.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you Buddy." David agreed, perched on the bed.

"We would never let anything happen to you." Snow said, pulling him into a full embrace. She felt her little star's bones rattle, shaking uncontrollably from beneath her wholesome hug.

It took them a while, but the pair managed to calm the traumatised boy, and despite the early hours; the sweat-engulfed bedsheets and pyjamas warranted Ellion a dip in the bathtub. Snow sat just outside the bathroom door; humming, talking, singing, knitting and just about anything else to pass the time whilst reassuring him. Wilby of course sat on the floor beside the tub, guarding his child against any nighttime demons that may still be fluttering in the area.

"Snow." David whispered, carrying something from Ellion's bedroom to the hall where she was sat humming a tune. She smiled tiredly up at her husband in response.

"I found this, it certainly explains the nightmare."

Snow's eyes widened, the tune halting as her mouth formed a perfect circle. Her eyes closed as the reality of their mistake collided with realisation.

"Charming, he should never have seen that!" She whispered, eyes tearing.

"I know. I know. It's all my fault." Charming stated, his hand cradling his head.

"No, it's mine, I should've given Henry the book when he said about going to the library-"

"-hey, I was the one who forgot to tell Belle where it was when she brought Gideon to play-"

"-David stop. We're not helping. We can't go back and change anything." Snow pleaded, their self-shaming was not helping the situation at all. "We can't change the past, but we can prepare for the future. First thing in the morning, we call Archie."

"He already sees Archie-" David noted, clearly confused by her logic.

"-and he'll be more effective when he finds out El knows the whole story. I also think we should timetable more sessions a week."

"I agree. The more help he gets; the better."

Snow nodded, before sighing: "Now, we have to find a way to get him back to sleep."

"Don't worry," David said with a smug smile, "I think I have a way."

Once Ellion was finally ready to leave the warming depths of the bath water, he was dried and slipped into some cosy sweat-free pyjamas. Cautiously, he laid his head against the clean sheets, watching, unblinkingly, at his parents. Snow knelt in front of him, stroking his hair in the hopes the constant rhythm would tire his worrying mind. She'd also been playing soothing music to help ease him. David, who was crouched beside the chest of drawers, hooked something up to the mains outlet.

The strip of yellow carrying from the hall light was sidelined as the entire ceiling lit up with flickering stars. They weren't the confusing fake stars many of the children at school identified as stars, they were smudges and flashes and twinkles of beautiful lights living harmoniously together; just as Ellion knew stars to be.

With multiple blankets encasing him in warmth and a soft safety nest, the projection of his other home up above, ambient music and two protective parents and guarddog in the room: Ellion's terrors melted from his brain, the shivering faded to reveal a body numb with sleepiness, and at long last, the nightmare was truly over.

Eyes closing once more, he let the darkness blind him and fell peacefully to sleep.


End file.
